ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisara Daikoku
Kisara Daikoku (大剋=キサラ, Daikoku Kisara) is a young Mage who was supposedly born in Kouran (In actuality, from Earthland); a part of a royal family, Kisara is a noblewoman who has been cursed since birth. At the age of seventeen, she has no money and can be considered bankrupt; something which she strives to change with her newly found power. Kisara is known as a Dragoon (竜魔女騎, Ryūmajōki, lit. "Dragon Witch Knight") for her lancing skills. She is one of the main characters of Claw and Fang Tales . Appearance Kisara is a somewhat petite girl. She has pink hair, held up in a ragged ponytail that balloons out at the back. The bangs that frame the side of her face are held up in loops. The remainder of her bangs stick out the front of her face, and they cover her eyes with thin strands. Her attire consists of a deep red traditional Chinese shirt with two cotton balls tied around her neck. The shirt has silver lining. It is split into two at the end, having flame like patterns on both ends, and connecting in the middle. At the back, the shirt sticks out like a flame. Her sleeves are detached, having red sleeves that reach from under her shoulder to double as gloves. They have blue patterns, and are tied near her shoulder with blue string. Her skirt is made out of mink, and each pellet is shaped like flame and sticks out everywhere. She wears thigh-high black stockings, and bandages are wrapped around them in cross patterns. She wears ankle-high red boots. Personality and Traits Kisara began as an unhappy and lonely child until she befriended a gangster. Since then, she has become a more confident person. Her clever mind helps her get out of tough situations, as well as helping her win the support of the most stubborn characters. Being kind and positive, Kisara has a mindset where she attempts to imagine the consequences her actions would have on other people, even if they appear to be enemies. She is a gentle and sympathetic young woman, who is fiercely loyal to her friends, which often results in her risking her life to save them. Despite her skill in fighting she will never brutally harm a person unnecessarily, although she understands that sometimes she has to do so, or else. She is eccentric in procedure and manner, and could even be said to be slightly childish. In battle, Kisara is not very serious or focused and tended to fool around, but she is incredibly savvy. At crucial points in battles, she will verbally predict what will happen to her enemies in a Fist of the North Star-like fashion, and quote, often verbatim, what they will say. Her enemy will then unwittingly repeat said prediction, shocked by Kisara's "mind reading". This is a direct homage to her previous incarnation's psychic powers. One thing to note is that Kisara has an extremely voracious appetite; that is to say she can eat anything -anything- within moments. However, she can also be short-tempered and snappy; this side of her is shown mostly when somebody does something to anger her. This causes people to label her as a "mild tsundere" much to her annoyance. Because of her kindness, it is shown that Kisara has a positive effect on most people; some have even stated that this is Kisara's greatest power; comparable to the sun, noting that people who have contact with Kisara have their hearts "illuminated" without them even noticing, and more often than not restoring something that their heart has previously lost. While she may seem to be a troublemaker at times, she has a good heart and wants to help out anybody who has shown her kindness. Of course, she has no trouble punishing those that needlessly and intentionally hurt other people, as shown when she ruthlessly engineers Polpo's death because the latter was lax in letting his Fullbring automatically kill the janitor nearby. History Kisara lived a peaceful life until the age of seventeen; she has no money and can be considered bankrupt. Living in the Daikoku family residence in the D'natia capital of the World of Earth Land, she relies on her maid, Miss Meryll, to take care of her. Seeing the state of her estate, ruined to the point of almost bankrupting the family together with the estate due to the curse, Meryll established her own company and bought it. She mortgaged everything within the estate, acting as the creditor, all while trying to curb her careless habits. Kisara encountered the Northern Supreme Kai, during one of her trips into the Living World. The meeting had a dreamlike quality to it, so she only half believed the events that transpired. They made a contract for an unknown purpose at the time, and it was set that the scar given to her would corrupt her from within in seven years. She later went to formally meet with the Northern Supreme Kai to form a contract to become an Elemental Witch, the D'natian Empire's greatest magical order known as the pride of D'natia. Meeting with the Kai, she was given the task to subjugate the rampaging Red Dragon. The Kai promised that in exchange for the contract, not only would her life be extended, but Kisara would also gain a second wish, fervently hoping that the Kai would be able to remove her curse to allow her to live a normal life. The Kai told her that she will have to make two choices, the first to bear the curse of a deity on her body, and the second to come at a later time that she will understand when it occurs. After the contract completed, she was appointed as an Elemental Witch and given the power oppose even Super Saiyans. Together with her servant Meryll, she joined the international Joint Investigation Task Force and set off for Earth. Synopsis Equipment Demon Crusher (魔機, Maki): The Demon Crusher is Kisara's left arm, and the physical manifestation of her demonic power, borne from the curse of Pulverization. The arm possesses superhuman strength, which it can also manifest through a larger, spectral arm. It is also capable of absorbing items of power and manifesting their power. The most notable feature of the Demon Crusher is, of course, its unusual ability to summon a larger, spectral arm. This arm can do feats of supernatural strength, which Kisara often uses to her advantage when fighting demons. Kisara regularly uses it to move and throw objects much larger than her, a technique that is known as Buster. The arm can also be used to pull objects towards Kisara or push her toward them instead. The Demon Crusher itself also seems to be quite durable, which, combined with its unnatural strength, is very useful in blocking attacks. Kisara does not wield any weapons with her Demon Crusher, aside from Chaos Reaper, but she does channel energy into her staff with it. The claws are sharp enough to leave marks, but Kisara never uses them intentionally. *'Buster': Buster is a unique grappling technique which utilizes the Demon Crusher; grabbing the enemy and attack them in a method varying depending on the enemy. Foes have different Buster variations depending on whether Kisara is on the ground, in mid-air, or in Devil Trigger when she attacks. When using Buster, Kisara can fire Summoned Swords at the opponent, and for some of them she may use her magic to increase the damage dealt. Connection Charm (つながりのお守り Tsunagari no Omamori) is a star-shaped lucky charm that is used to provide luck to travelers. It is usually woven from Thalassa Shells, with some token at the middle, but there have been several imitations made from other materials throughout the series. It is designed after a certain Devil Fruit, which is said to tie friends together. Mantenbō (萬天棒, Staff of the Ten Thousand Heavens): Kisara's main weapon; it is a Japanese long staff weapon which is typically around 6 ft (1.8 m) long, used in Japanese martial arts, in particular bōjutsu. The Mantenbō is a long, solid gold staff that can change its shape with Kisara's various magical powers; enough to take upon the form of any weapon she wishes—though Kisara is most competent in bōjutsu, so she rarely feels the need to, and it can be separated into three segments, as well as the ability to extend and retract in size and length in battle. The staff can generate magic for a variety of purposes. However, it is noted to be somewhat fragile in construction; which is not helped by Kisara's curse of Pulverization, which destroys any tool she uses with her hands. What should be taken into consideration however, is that Mantenbō was imbued with incredible regenerative capabilities by its forger; this is done by harnessing the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place almost instantaneously and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the staff. This makes Mantenbō the only weapon that Kisara can use more than once. *Kisara has the ability to mentally control her staff from a distance. Her staff is usually seen floating behind her and it will thrust forward as she punches and kicks before returning to its neutral position. She can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from her, and she can later make it fly back to her, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. Chaos Reaper (カオスリーパー Kaosu Rīpā): The Chaos Reaper is a sword that grows more powerful when used with darkness. It is a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle bears a blue eye, and the handle itself consists of dark braids. It used to be Kisara's weapon during her Jack the Ripper days, which was magically summoned into her hands the moment the ultraviolent persona awoke once more. What is truly noteworthy is that unlike the Masamune, Muramasa, and Murasama (in other words, the Holy Blade Trio), the Chaos Reaper is merely an extremely good sword which gives a slight boost to Kisara's darkness magic, with no incredibly powerful magical properties whatsoever, and yet it manages to be just as strong as the trio. Additionally, when Kisara first manifests the blade, it has rusted heavily and is covered in dust; though this is changed in the sword's next appearance. The blade of the Chaos Reaper is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. It can also be superheated from friction to be hot enough to sear anything that it comes into contact with. When using the rifle as the sheathe, it can launch from its "sheathe" at the press of a trigger, making her strikes ten times more deadly, and can also be linked to its sheathe via chain so it can swing through enemies and come back to Kisara. *'Sheath-Gun of Chaos Reaper': The sheath of the Chaos Reaper is in the form of a powerful-looking rifle; the rifle's lock and barrel is gray while the stock is a dark red. The stock itself is rather longer when compared to the barrel and lock. As the sword covers and blocks the barrel of the rifle, it is unable to fire normally unless the sword has been unsheathed. Although it is small and light weight, the rifle component is capable of fully automatic fire. The sheathe of Chaos Reaper has the slightly more mundane use of making its cutting force even higher at the press of a button due to pressurized air in the sheathe. **'Darkside Onslaught' (暗黒方躍進, Ankokuhō Yakushin): Darkside Onslaught is an extremely potent attack where Kisara sacrifices a small amount of her stamina to deliver a strong Dark-elemental blast. Darkside Onslaught is formed is formed by condensing stray energy onto Chaos Reaper, adding her own power into the mix as darkness erupts; the darkness swells around the sword, before converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration, she unleashes a massive horizontal slash in the form of a jet-black blast of darkness that is released in a semicircle that is centered around Kisara. Darkside Onslaught is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the energy just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Kisara has been exhausted from energy, the ability can still be invoked. Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite naturally being a spellcaster, Kisara's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is almost unparalleled out of the group under her teacher, and she was able to defeat two low-level Hollows at the same time with her bare hands. Kisara's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Her preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though she has often used kicks as well. When not using her teachings, Kisara's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if her opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Kisara can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. *'Rozan Dōhogoken' (庐山導保護拳, Mount Lu Guiding Protector Fist): Rozan Dōhogoken is an ancient martial art, dating back 1800 years to Makai; Kisara gains access to this fighting style upon becoming a Holy Dragoon. This martial art makes use of the opponents' 708 pressure points. These pressure points destroy the enemy from within. The pressure points can also be used to heal. While normally, Kisara uses 30% of her natural abilities, when using Rozan Dōhogoken, Kisara utilize her remaining 70%. By striking the foe's pressure points, Kisara causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. It can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as restoring a person's voice, eyesight or memories, though the main purpose of Rozan Dōhogoken is assassination. Rozan Dōhogoken also derives power by using her magical aura to use her body's full potential as well as to project energy attacks. **'Rozan Shōryūha' (廬山昇龍覇, The Rising Dragon Force of Mount Lu): The basic attack of Rozan Dōhogoken; Kisara intensifies her magical energy and focuses it at a singular point; her fist, before releasing a powerful uppercut that unleashes energy upward that is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon which rises in the sky that violently strikes the opponent while rising into the air, giving the visage of a dragon devouring its prey. A variant on the attack is when it is not completely vertical instead, it is horizontal, showing the visage of a dragon that rotates around its prey. However, Rozan Shōryūha does have one weakness—while performing the move, Kisara's heart will be left open for a millisecond. **'Rozan Ryūseiken' (廬山流星拳, Mount Lu Meteor Fist): Kisara's signature technique; she concentrates her magical energy into her hands, and suddenly makes the position of the stars of the Phoenix constellation. She then delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place; the speed of the punches is such that it appears as if they were miniature meteors, capable of striking the foe over a thousand times a second, and they are capable of attacking the foe over long distances. If Kisara has a full amount of magical power, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of light. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Kisara resemble actual meteors. What should be noted is that these punches target the opponent's pressure points, triggering the violent explosion of internal organs so characteristic of the Rozan Dōhogoken style. ***'Rozan Suiseiken' (廬山彗星拳, Mount Lu Comet Fist): A variant of Rozan Ryūseiken; Kisara concentrates the force of a hundred meteors in her fist, manifesting a comet of immense power; and there, she throws herself against the opponent before swinging her fist forwards, releasing the comet in the form of an enormous pulsating and highly powerful sphere of magical energy that also has the likeness of a comet, blasting her foe with extreme force. Rozan Suiseiken has the potential to deal overwhelming damage; as it reacts with the energy generators in a foe's limbs and counter-spins them, thus causing their defenses to weaken at the moment of impact. Despite it's tremendous power, Kisara rarely, if ever utilizes Rozan Suiseiken, saving it for times of extreme hardship and despair. **'Rozan Sekiha Tenkyoken' (廬山関破天虚拳, Mount Lu Stone Breaking, Sky Shocking Fist): One of Kisara's most powerful techniques in this fighting style; it is achieved via a unique method—where she harnesses her magical energy However, with the Rozan Sekiha Tenkyoken, Kisara transmits her magical energy into her opponent via her fingertips, penetrating their body and causing magical energy to erupt from the body in the pattern of the "Big Dipper" constellation, piercing even solid objects behind the foe. Kisara can use Sekiha Tenkyoken in a different way; by transmitting magical energy from her fingertips, she can launch a powerful beam of magical energy that is golden in colouration; destroying almost anything that it touches. Kisara's tremendous speed allows her to move faster than the Sekiha Tenkyoken itself, allowing her to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Sekiha Tenkyoken is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Expert Bōjutsu Expert Bōjutsu Specialist: As a practitioner of bōjutsu as a young woman, Kisara expertly knows her way around a staff. She fights gracefully, as if she were dancing on ice, and uses her knowledge of bōjutsu to their full effect. Kisara's staff movements are gentle yet powerful, showing no fear in the heat of battle, battling in a fluid manner and inflicting flawless blows upon her opponent. Her stance is similar to that of traditional Japanese dances, and her movements hammer this in even further. The speed at which she attacked is noted by others to be incomprehensible, as she can inflict several blows upon her opponent in the blink of an eye. Kisara utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her staff at her opponent in battle. She often mixes in pirouetting kicks, twirls, and one-handed backflips with her bōjutsu, overwhelming an opponent through multi-directional attacks with relative ease. Kisara can slice through any echelon of supernatural energy with her staff, such a feat is capable only due to the magical properties of Mantenbō. *'Graf Eisen' (グラーフアイゼン Gurāfu Aizen; German for Iron Count): Kisara can create a staff jab so powerful that it can easily break through concrete and steel, and knock out even extremely powerful beasts; this is her most potent and signature move. After building up power in her staff, Kisara unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves. By straining her muscles which are gripping her staff even more she can land more hits in the same instant; the power increases immensely with every additional hit. Kisara likens the effect to a hammer repeatedly striking a nail, hence the name of the technique. When she scatters Graf Eisen, it is strong enough to create a massive hole in an approximately 40 foot thick wall of concrete and steel at a skyscraper. The more hits the attack consists of, the more time she needs to gather up her strength and the more magical power it uses. Kisara has two types of Graf Eisen blows: "scattered" and a "concentrated". Kisara usually uses the scattered type as the concentrated type requires much higher levels of concentration and is more detrimental to her gripping arm. However, the concentrated Graf Eisen blow has a greater piercing power than the scattered type, due to its narrower scope. When she uses the concentrated type, her staff-gripping arm begins to give off high amounts of body heat. **'Graf Eisen: Raketenform' (グラーフアイゼン・ラケーテンフォルム, Gurāfu Aizen: Rakkutenufōmu; German for Iron Count: Missile Form): A rather simple expansion of Graf Eisen; where Kisara puts equal focus in the hands gripping Mantenbō while building up strength in her arms, gathering pulsing red and white energy in her hands before thrusting forward with her staff, creating a growing circle of spinning red winds around her. The flash and noise is enough to chase birds out of their trees and catch the opponent off guard while releasing a powerful sonic boom, destroying anything in its path. It drains quite a fair bit of Kisara's energy, so; as a result, this technique couldn't be used in rapid succession—doing so consumes most of her energy supply, meaning that she needs to rest before doing anything else. ***'Graf Eisen: Zerstörungsform' (グラーフアイゼン・ツェアシュテールングスフォルム, Gurāfu Aizen: Zāutorangusufōmu; German for Iron Count: Destruction Form): The natural evolved form of Graf Eisen; in order to overcome the time Graf Eisen takes for each individual hit to pierce into its target, which can give the target time to avert the attack, Kisara developed the technique in which several hits are released as one single hit, resulting in an attack that is faster, more piercing and more powerful than the standard Graf Eisen. A fifty-strike attack is more than powerful enough to bust through diamond, and destroy a large slab of metal the size of mountain. However, the strain of using this attack exhausts Kisara to the point that she can not use it more than twice in a row—any more than that, and there is the absolute possibility that she could quite possibly damage her arm and fracture Mantenbō slightly. *'Mabaku' (呪爆, Spell Blast): Kisara's special magic-bōjutsu skill; it is mostly utilized to take powerful projectiles out of the equation. Focusing demon energy into the tip of her staff, Kisara slices at opposing attack while releasing the demon energy coated upon her staff with perfect timing, accurately targeting the tiny buildup of energy in the dead center of the middle of the attack, causing a chain reaction where the energy disperses in an instant, essentially destroying the opposing attack. Because of Mabaku, Kisara is known to be extremely hard to overcome for long-range fighters—especially users who devote their entire life to unlocking the secrets of the energies, as Kisara can just destroy their powerful attacks with a single swipe of her staff. *'Jump' (ジャンプ, Janpu): This is one of Kisara's most powerful attacks; where she leaps into the air, stunning the foe if they are struck, and descends to attack her foe. It takes longer to execute than any of her normal swings, but does greater damage and makes her immune to attacks while in the middle of the jump. While in the air, Kisara gathers stray magical energy upon her staff as well as her feet, which condenses to its utmost limit and shapes itself on the end of her staff, giving it a sharp cutting edge. As she descends, the speed at which she moves at quickly increases until she reaches the speed of sound; when she impacts upon the foe, the result of Mantenbō striking the opponent causes a sonic boom; releasing all of that built-up energy for incredibly destructive results. What is notable is that when using Jump, Kisara can cancel the descent; allowing her to attack from the skies. In addition, Jump can be charged for horizontal and vertical range, also delaying the time between Kisara's leap and the descent. Finally, Kisara can descend past her initial altitude to a set limit if the opponent is on lower ground than her. *'Lancet' (竜剣, Ryūken, lit. "Dragon Sword"): Kisara unleashes a powerful upwards swing with her staff upon the foe which drains an amount of magical power from them equal to the damage inflicted; there, she throws her staff up into the air, which is now spinning after the opponent—this halves any defensive measures that the foe has put up, in addition to halving their own natural defenses. In the apex of Kisara's stave's trajectory, she leaps up, catches it, and then hurtles towards the ground in a powerful downwards swing that inflicts tremendous damage. Master Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialist: At some point, Kisara, in large part because of her having to utilize a vibration blade weapon late in the second arc, became fascinated with the art of Japanese swordskills, training herself with the Vibration Blade and studying in various Japanese swordsmanship and the samurai code, and even going as far as to watch samurai movies. Kisara uses Iaidō (居合道, Way of Iai); a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Kisara's speed is so fast that she prevents opponents from reciting magical incantations and releasing their Zanpakutō making it highly effective against Shinigami and mages, however, if one has no need for incantations or have short release commands, then they could hamper Kisara's advantage. Kisara is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until she sheathes her weapon; slicing up to ten times in a row in the span of a few moments, relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed, always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, performing amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the slashes and strikes of her opponents. Running, jumping, and spinning are all emphasized in her style, allowing Kisara to move at high speeds and rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks are utilized from all angles, either from ground or air, appearing like a blur to her opponents, attacking from all directions—the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. As evidenced, her style is truly aggressive, discarding defenses in favour of intense speed and overwhelming strength. Kisara was taught her sword-style by Giselle Ryghts. Unfathomable Spellcaster Spellcaster Grandmaster: Due to the experiments performed on her, Kisara has highly advanced knowledge of magic and the flow of magical energy to the point that she can mix magic with other fighting techniques. Kisara is capable of using Black Magic (黒魔法, Kuro Mahō) as well as White Magic (白魔法, Shiro Mahō); thus making her a powerful Red Mage (赤魔道士, Akamadōshi, lit. Red Magic Adherent) of sorts. Augmenting her latent skills in magic is the knowledge she obtained from decades of studying and practicing until the point that she could cast high-leveled spells without incantation, and she can apply powerful protection spells to her person while in battle as to make sure she is never surprised. What is known is that she commonly uses low-level spells to bind her opponents, no matter their strength, before employing incantation-strengthened magic to destroy them outright. However; she is known to rarely employ magic because of their nature to be indiscriminate. Her favourite method of utilization of magic is offensive, which enables her to destroy anything that irks her in her path. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. Being a master, Kisara is capable to weaving spells together; and her magic is noticeably more stable than most others with magic abilities, and therefore it doesn't breakdown at all and is not easily deflected; it can be said that Kisara's spells are almost unstoppable. *'Incantationless Casting': Kisara, due to her incredible skill, is able to cast spells up to the high #80's range without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Well, it can be said that she didn't achieve it by herself, but the experiments performed upon her body in her early years enabled her to achieve this skill quicker than most. *'Magi' (魔技, Magic Skill): Magi is a special magic conversation spell developed by Kisara; this enables her to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon her blade or her limbs; this essentially combines magic with her sword skills and hand-to-hand prowess in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. Magi generally allows Kisara to swiftly deal elemental damage, compared to regular magic, which requires incantation time but covers wide areas. Magic spells fired from her feet have a fluid motion, while spells launched from her arms have a fluctuating motion. Kisara sends magical power from her ribs to her limbs and expels it in its complete form from her arms and legs, making her limbs look like rocket burners. It should be noted that Kisara's spells when using Magi are erratic in their motions; meaning that they could strike from anywhere no matter how far her foes are away from her. White Magic White Magic (白魔法, Shiro Mahō) is one of the main types of Magic in this universe. It focuses mainly on recovery and support magic, although there is usually some strategic magic in the skill set. Kisara focuses slightly more on White Magic than she does its offensive counterpart; meaning that she is quite possibly one of the best healers around. *'Eishōrai' (鋭招来, Sharp Invitation): Eishōrai is a special support, which enables Kisara to increase the power of her offensive blows. She points a finger in the sky and gathers energy onto the tip of her finger, before spinning around, causing the energy to scatter around her; this generates a bonus effect, increasing the strength, speed, and potential she possesses tenfold, allowing her to take on even foes much more powerful than herself; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. This makes Kisara become cloaked in intense magical energy. While in this state, Kisara demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of her magic without exhausting herself. However, this ability is a double-edged sword; it has a ten minute time limit, which, if passed, has serious consequences for both Kisara and her magical energy. This additionally generates a bonus effect that raises her chances of scoring a critical hit upon her foe; as well as enables her to regain a small amount of stamina and energy. *'Hanshakōshiki' (反射公式, Reflectance Formulae): A unique spell that Kisara learned. Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, Kisara expels her magical energy and erects it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather magical energy by drawing it from Kisara and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that Kisara has access to the opposing attack. This spell is capable of bending the opposing projectile away from her, as well as some physical attacks. However, the technique is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. Thus, this grants Kisara immunity to most attacks, and can defend other allies with it. Kisara had mentioned how difficult it is to use it and the chances of successfully using it are near impossible and that she would never use it unless she had no other choice. *'Geneiken' (幻影剣, Phantasmal Swords): Geneiken are magically generated blades resembling broadswords; which she manifests with magic, which are capable of piercing while paralyzing her foe simultaneously. When Kisara uses Geneiken, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once; overall overwhelming the foe; or at least, placing tremendous pressure upon them, forcing them to keep their defenses up lest they be struck by a sword—causing hundreds of other blades to perforate them in a matter of moments. *'Meikyō' (明鏡,Soul Mirror): Kisara creates single or multiple illusions from heat. The illusions are completely indistinguishable from the real thing to the naked eye and simple sensors, however, they are easily dispelled. Several types of illusions can be created, but Kisara's favorite are copies of herself, used to confuse her opponent as well as attack them. Still, it is a very taxing spell that requires considerable amount of energy and mental focus per image created, making impossible to sustain it for long periods of time. The duplicates formed by this technique function as if they were Kisara herself, even able to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they become miniature phoenixes and rise to the heavens before turning to ash. Kisara often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of her stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. Meikyō is by far, Kisara's most useful technique. These puppets also carry a shocking twist- when defeated, they let out a small explosion which can burn or paralyze her foe in an instant. A fun fact about this spell is that any experience the illusions gain during their existence in attacking the foe is transferred to Kisara once they are dispersed. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience Kisara gains is multiplied by the total number of illusions being used to train. On a side note, stationary illusions are easier to maintain than moving ones. *'Chiyukō' (治癒功, Healing Achievement): A healing spell; Kisara amasses magical particles on her hands and then touches them, grabbing ahold of the body area where wounds have been inflicted, as the magical energy transfigures into life energy, which flows into an open wound upon the target. This life energy flows into the target's system to purge it of all wounds; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds. However, since Kisara is using her own magical power to fuel the spell, that means that she is technically putting her own health at risk. It grants Kisara the ability to automatically revive from being knocked as long as the status in effect. However, she can use it on others than herself; as she can use it to revive an ally from being knocked out with their health and stamina revitalized. Once upgraded enough, it becomes one of Kisara's most useful spells; it is one of the most effective but costly ways to revive her allies. When used, a giant glyph appears under the entire area, healing all allies significantly at a fixed rate. This is one of the most effective healing spells to exist, but because of this, the casting time and amount of magical energy used to utilize it are very high to prevent its constant use. *'Holy' (ホーリー, Hōrī): Holy is a very powerful spell made up of pure holy energy and as such deals light-elemental damage. It summons forth a pillar of light around Kisara, then summons others beneath the enemies. The pillars have a wide radius, and can damage several enemies at once if they are close together. Suddenly, orbs of light manifest around the pillar, and Kisara creates a storm of light around the pillar, with greater range but less accuracy. By pouring more magical energy into this spell, the pillars can be "charged", becoming one huge pillar surrounded by three thinner ones, and the orbs will be fired off in every direction as a projectile attack. The spell causes strong light-elemental damage to every foe and makes demons susceptible to physical attacks. It also has a more powerful version known as Holy Judgment (ホーリー・ジャッジメント Hōrī Jadjimento) where Kisara amasses magical energy on her palm which transfers to the ground, forming a seal of light which acts as a vacuum of sorts, drawing her foe(s) in, in addition to absorbing stray spiritual energy in the immediate vicinity. Once enough magical energy has been accumulated, the light shoots to the skies in an instant in the form of towering pillars; one around her person, and two at her sides. After this, the light splits into dozens of beams of light, similar to shooting stars which track down her opponents and deal significant damage upon impact, erupting into several pillars of light that strike randomly across the full area for a short period of time. Black Magic Black Magic (黒魔法, Kuro Mahō) is one of the three main types of Magic in this universe. It focuses mostly on spells that deal direct damage, although some strategic magic is often included as well. Kisara, befitting her title of Red Mage, is able to utilize Black Magic quite well. *'Ziodyne' (ジオダイン, Jiodain): The basic attack that Kisara possesses. Kisara gathers and converges magical energy in her palm, compressing it to its utmost limit, before it takes upon a tangible form as a pure white sphere composed of nothing but light. From there, Kisara hurls it forward in a flash, shooting the orb towards her foe instantly. Upon impact with the foe, Ziodyne grinds into them with powerful force, before decompressing instantly and releasing a powerful explosion of white light. This tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. Kisara can also use Ziodyne in a wide-range applicant; she creates a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. This is Kisara's favorite spell to use, and she has created many variants. Kisara can modify the properties of the blasts, causing them to inflict piercing penetrating damage, explode violently upon contact, ricochet upon impact with any surface which is not Kisara's target, as well as manually control their flight path. Kisara can take her mastery of this spell further, converging into one, enormous all-devouring wave of green light which obliterates anything in its path. *'Karyūshōha' (火龍焼破, Burning Destruction of the Fire Dragon): Kisara gathers heat and light within her hand, compressing it to its utmost limit, and subsequently releases them towards the opponent. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast that possesses explosive penetrative power, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of travelling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. This spell leaves a huge strain upon Kisara's body. It has two settings; the first form emits a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach defenses. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an defense is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. The second mode is like a classic beam attack: the magical particles have less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure heat and destroying the target from within. The attack requires about 3 seconds to travel a few ten thousand-kilometer distance, and Kisara can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss, but after 10 attacks, she will run out of magical energy. The immense power of this beam makes it the most powerful attack in the series upon it's full début, and it would not be rivaled for decades to come. *'Orion Devastation' (三翼竜・白光斬 (オリオン・デバスタシーオン), Orion Debasutasīon; Japanese for Three Winged Dragon: Slash of White Light): An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in existence. At its weakest point, it is capable of vaporizing half of a floating boulder 100m long and reduced the rest to melting slag. Because of its wide area of effect, typically Orion Devastation is reserved for use against entire armies at once unless focused. It is an extremely powerful lightning elemental spell, which involves creating a creature entirely made up of lightning by directly drawing power from the thunder clouds above the sky and controlling it with her magical power. Kisara at first raises both her arms to the heavens and then summons the necessary power and shapes the lightning using her own magical power into the form of a demonic lightning creature with visible teeth and large claw-like hands. This allows her to channel the lightning down on his target. Because she is merely channeling the naturally created lightning, she is able to use a power greater than what anyone could create with their own magic. Because this is also natural lightning, it will travel more quickly than many warriors could dodge. Orion Devastation on the other hand is a trail of carnage carved by brute force. Kisara can also create a much smaller version of the technique by drawing in less power from the thunder clouds than she usually would, this decreases the power of the technique but in doing so, allows her to use it several times in small amounts. The creature appears much smaller when used in this way. Because it requires open access to the sky, Orion Devastation cannot be used underground and due to its destructive properties it is best not used in a crowded area since anyone within the vicinity will be affected by it. Additionally, Orion Devastation can be focused into a stream to attack a single target, as seen in her semi-finals match. However, such focus requires immense proficiency with the spell beforehand. *'Rumbling Mt. Fuji' (鳴動富嶽, Meidō Fugaku): An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Kisara after the latter joins her hands together before herself. As she does so, the area immediately in front of her is struck by an immense release of energy surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. Upon contact with a foe, Rumbling Mt. Fuji subjugates anyone and anything in its blast area to a fierce assault of downward forces, making it seem as if gravity had intensified to the point that it could kill someone just to make a single step before unleashing it's original effect, dealing tremendous damage. Mount Fuji is the highest mountain in Japan, as well as an active volcano; something which makes this technique somewhat resemble the phenomenon of an explosive eruption. *'Flare' (フレア, Furea): Flare is one of Kisara's most powerful Black Magic spells; it is a counterpart to the White Magic Holy, inflicting heavy non-elemental damage. It deals very high non-elemental damage around Kisara, and additional damage over time. The form that Flare takes is one of a powerful chain reaction akin to nuclear fission; as the magical energies upon Kisara's staff will rumble violently as they quickly spiral outwards before manifesting as a crimson sphere of energy which collapses in on itself then expands outwards rapidly towards the enemy; a flare is a contained release of energy, which fully exposes the enemy to the source rather than blow them away from it after a while. Additionally, this spell lowers a foe's resistance to the Water element for a brief duration. It has a more powerful version which is known as Megaflare (メガフレア, Megafurea); it is the upgraded version of the Flare spell; it is a very damaging spell deals heavy non-elemental magic damage to all targets; when used, Megaflare takes the form of a long, powerful beam of crimson energy which Kisara fires from her staff at her opponents. This beam covers a wide range, almost five kilometers in diameter while creating a massive firestorm over a large area to do heavy damage to all enemies. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud; similar a nuclear bomb; this effect spreads out to a fan-shaped area. What is notable though, is that Megaflare can quite easily vaporize weaker species, and even a Saiyan, even if they are in a Super Saiyan form (albeit they have to have little to no control over the form). *'Ultima' (アルテマ, Arutema): This is a forbidden spell that her master told her to cast, only if her life depended on it. Ultima is Kisara's most powerful spell, attacking an enormous area for non-elemental damage, ignoring defense, reflect and any other protection. Kisara charges the full amount of her magical energy into her sword and then intensifies it by convergence and acceleration; before swinging her blade forward in a thrusting motion as Ultima manifests as an explosive sphere of blue or green energy consuming opponents; before it splits into massive balls of fire that represent suns, large enough to completely engulf both sides of the visible area. The solar flare from both suns fan into the center to deal additional damage. What should be noted is that Ultima is in an incomplete form as of now; not dealing the amount of damage it normally should. This spell is known to be the strongest black magic spell normally cast-able by a human without amplifying his or her magical capacity; one shot can level a mountain or even a small city. It is also highly effective against astral beings such as mazoku. It is advisable for Kisara to put some distance between herself and the target, as she can be easily caught in the explosion as well. Magia Erebea Magia Erebea (闇の魔法「マギア・エレベア」, Yami no Mahō; Literally "Dark Magic"): Magia Erebea absorbs the spells into Kisara and grants her properties of that same spell. The spell Magia Erebea harnesses the spell's energy and once absorbed by her, it is fused directly to her soul. The technique feeds on her soul and any dark feelings; such as hatred, greed, lust, revenge, in other words, "Bad" feelings. To be used, Kisara casts a spell and absorbs it into herself to gain the properties of that spell. Because Magia Erebea runs on negative feelings; Kisara's alternate persona—"Jack the Ripper", who is a psychopathic killer, has her power increased tenfold any time she emerges from Kisara's psyche to fight. Kisara was taught Magia Erebea by Sanger Fair, as a countermeasure to Juanita's knowledge. When Kisara is able to utilize this technique, as a sign of that ability, a series of flowing tattoo-like designs appear over her arms whenever she channels magical power to them. Any special properties of the spell that is absorbed will also transfer to her. Magia Erebea has two forms. The first is that Kisara will completely absorb the magical attack into herself, thereby gaining its properties. This technique is apparently a three-stage process. As the attack spell is cast, Kisara will initiate the Magia Erebea with the command "Stagnet," which causes the spell to compact itself down into a sphere, rather than being launched outward as an attack. Then upon "Complexio", Kisara will seemingly crush the spell into her fist in order to absorb it. "Supplementum pro Armationem" then follows, which facilitates the absorption process itself. Kisara can also apparently specify what form the absorbed properties of the spell will take. In her Jack the Ripper form, Magia Erebea can also be activated without requiring that Kisara absorbs a magical attack. The second form of the technique is that Kisara can store magical spells within herself without canceling the previous Magia Erebea. By incanting "Supplementum", she will absorb the magic into herself, but not merge with it, where she can release it at a later time. The actual syntax varies slightly, depending upon the nature of the command given. Pulverization Kisara has been bound since birth by a curse of Pulverization that destroys any tool she uses with her hands. Simply utilizing anything for any purpose is enough to make it crumble from its core in a similar manner to as if it had been exposed to a hundred years of aging. Utensils used while eating, opening cabinets, and swinging a sword all result in the same destruction. Simply touching a napkin causes it to gradually disintegrate. However, while it is hard to live her life with it, it does have an advantage in battle. Any weapon she utilizes will triple in damage before its destruction. She is skilled with one-handed swords, considered to be at expert level, and the increased damage allows her to easily cleave into a large rock even with a halfhearted strike. The weapon disintegrates and shatters after it has struck, making her feel the curse spreading through her hands. When used against an opponent to effect, Pulverization can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Despite being a natural offensive power, it does have other capabilities too. It can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back, or simply breaking apart the actual earth. In her powered form, while her strikes are normally tripled by three due to the curse, this form triples them yet again to give her strength nine times that of a normal man. Utilizing this special form, easily having the knowledge to instantly utilize it due to being carved into the depths of her soul, she radiates dark magic power from her left leg. She easily cleaves the rock that she could only chop into before, and due to the increased potency of the curse, causes the sword to crumble like sand instead of simply crumble. Physical Skills Law-Defying Speed: As befitting her light frame, even though she is physically weaker than most of the cast, Kisara is noticeably faster. Without using any particular type of movement-enhancing technique, Kisara usually moves at speeds rivaling those of a Super Saiyan's. Her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second; and she manages to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a few moments. The speed that she moves at can be considered supernaturally fast, although it seems as if she can teleport as well; the fact that Kisara seems to manifest afterimages as she moves reinforces the fact that Kisara's speed indeed is supernatural. Kisara is also shown to be able to outrun several opponents who were using high-speed movement, predicting where they would reappear and rushing to that location, before intercepting them, though it should be noted the four times that this tactic proved to be effective was against opponents who had only intermediate skill in high-speed movement. Kisara is fully capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Kisara possesses tremendous reflexes, agility and speed; which, despite her being severely battle worn, usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. *'Skilled Acrobat': Small and spry, Kisara is known for being highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Kisara is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. **'Kokugenei' (剋幻影, Victory Phantom): A original technique, Kisara first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Kisara leaps forward like a bullet, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in front of and behind herself, propelling herself into her opponent at inconceivable speeds. Because she moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after she has already hit them. Melissa theorizes that she is faster than light, but Kisara claims that she just sped forward when she blinked. After it, Kisara will then fall back on the ground and start running normally with streams of air released in her wake. While active, Kokugenei gives Kisara increased speed and invulnerability, allowing her to damage enemies and opponents simply by running into them. This move is based upon the Sonic boom phenomenon. Enhanced Strength: Despite being trained in martial arts; Kisara's physical strength is really nothing to write home about- it is very much below average- a major contributing factor to this is her low physical durability, and the fact that it is virtually impossible for her to take a 'serious' hit; though it is still very much above the average human. Because of this, she, at her strongest, is capable of breaking wood and she uses quick kicks and jabs to produce extra pain to the opponent, and while at first these blows do not seem as if they are inflicting any particular harm, the damage racks up frighteningly fast, but due to her low durability, Kisara in close-quarters is a rare sight to behold. Low Durability: Kisara is much weaker in physical strength compared to other members of the cast, since her legs buckle inwards as she slides whereas many of the other cast keep them bent strong. She also gives the impression of being as weak as ice, though the grievous wounds that she receives throughout the series imply that she is somewhat tough as well. She is neither particularly slow nor particularly swift, but her slender and small frame makes her a difficult target; Kisara even notes that in a straight up battle with the "big hitters", Raian in particular, she would go down in "five seconds, give or take". She is completely unable to fight prolonged battles in close-quarters, and thus, she opts to use her incredible knowledge of magic as her primary means of offence, hoping to incapacitate a target before taking them out. Demonic Powers Incredible Demon Energy: Because of her hybrid heritage, Kisara is in possession of a grand amount of Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) which is a type of energy which is harnessed only by demons; it is said to be more potent than reiryoku, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans. Kisara has natural control over the exertion of her demon energy, keeping it contained to the point where it is virtually impossible to detect her by normal means, though the constant effort can be taxing. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality and appearance; the spiritual pressure itself is a vibrant crimson, crackling intensely when Kisara focuses; when Kisara's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a Chinese dragon which surrounds her, striking fear into the hearts of her foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Her skill and control at using manipulating her demon energy aura allows her to perform a variety of abilities. It is hinted that Kisara has undergone numerous experiments via her master in order to raise her demon energy to this insurmountable level. *'Maryoku Hōshutsu: Yami' (魔力放出（闇）, Magical Power Burst: Darkness): Kisara's true element is darkness and shadows. Kisara is capable of transforming her body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. Unlike most users of darkness, Kisara's darkness has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Normally, she shapes her attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which she can use in various ways. Kisara is also able to fade herself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if she is caught while in a tangible form, she is then vulnerable to attacks. However, a massive downside to this is whenever Kisara taps into her element of darkness, it makes her go berserk and her other persona emerges. *'MP Haste' (MPヘイスト, MP Heisuto): MP Haste is an inherent skill of Kisara's; which enables her to gather magical energy much faster than many other mages; especially when she has been recently drained of power, allowing Kisara to get back to casting powerful spells easily. Other Skills High-Level Intellect: Kisara has shown herself to be intelligent, analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Kisara appears to be able to determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks. Kisara's intellect is one of the key skills of her fighting style; though by the time she decides to focus on physical skills, Kisara has taken up a habit of enduring her foe's blows while analyzing and breaking down the structure of the techniques, which grants her the ability to quickly overcome them the second time around. Kisara is a recognized genius; though this only applies to certain subjects, i.e. the things that interest her; which isn't very much due to her narrowly defined interests. While it is obvious that her intellect does not extend to her piss-poor knowledge of behaviour of other beings -either because she possesses horrible social skills or everyone around her needs to see a shrink- in regards to minor things such as little bits of trivia about the most random of subjects. Advanced Growth Rate: One of the major reasons why Kisara is such a deadly foe is because she possesses a high amount of perception when it comes to training, despite loathing participating in training and becoming sick at the very thought about it. Kisara learns through her body; usually, she doesn't understand any explanations, so her tutors more often than not decide to force her to experience the technique she is meant to learn first-hand by smacking her around with it. This way of learning has proved extremely effective, to the point that she can learn even a master-levelled technique after being smacked across the head with it ten times. Enhanced Smell: Kisara has enhanced senses, outright stating her nose is as sharp as a dog's. This can work in her favour; as she is able to sniff out "darkness" and people with evil intentions; but it also means that her nose is ultra sensitive as well. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Kisara is the author's main character. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Perchan Category:Mages Category:Demon Category:Claw and Fang Tales Category:Main Characters